


Desperate Measures

by Moit



Series: Measures [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo returns home to the comfort of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wasn't going to cut this into several parts, but the last line kept screaming at me. I also didn't intend to TELL you guys who Frodo's lover was, but it was obvious. *grin*

  
Frodo shut the door to the house he shared with his lover and collapsed on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Everything hurt. His feet hurt, his knees hurt, his back his hips, his breasts. The examination was terrible and humiliating. Aragorn was gentle, but he poked and prodded _everywhere_ and even had the audacity to suggest Frodo _explore_ his new bits! Revolting!  
  
Unfortunately, the thought made his girly bits feel all slick and moist and his cock twitch in interest. Frodo groaned and pushed his head back agains the cushions. He fell into an uneasy and uncomfortable sleep. Although it was freezing in the Houses of Healing, it seemed to be sweltering in his house. He jerked awake when the door snicked open and then closed.   
  
“Frodo?”  
  
He kept his eyes closed, but heard the bootsteps getting closer. A cool hand covered his forehead.   
  
“You're burning up, love. Do you need some water?”  
  
Frodo opened his eyes, looking up into the concerned grey of Faramir's eyes.   
  
“No,” Frodo sighed, “Will you rub my back?”  
  
“Of course.”   
  
Faramir helped the hobbit into a sitting position and settled behind him.   
  
“How did your exam go?” the Man asked, kneading Frodo's tense back muscles.   
  
Frodo groaned, leaning back into Faramir's talented fingers. “It was terrible. He had me all... open. Oh, and he discovered that I've developed a clitoris.”  
  
Faramir's fingers stopped.   
  
Frodo glanced over his shoulder. “Faramir?”  
  
“Can I see it?” Faramir asked gently.   
  
“What? No!”  
  
“Please?” Faramir slid his hands around Frodo's body, spreading them across the hobbit's belly. He rested his chin on his lover's shoulder. “We haven't made love since we found out about the pregnancy. I just want to see. I don't have to touch it.” He slid his hands higher, cupping Frodo's breasts, rubbing his thumbs gently across the hobbit's nipples.   
  
“I told you I don't feel comfortable in my own skin anymore. How can I feel comfortable nude with you when I've got, oh....” Frodo trailed off as Faramir's slid up under his shirt and weskit to rub his bare nipples.   
  
“You were saying?” Faramir murmured against the hobbit's neck.   
  
Frodo leaned his head back to give the Man more access. He closed his eyes, allowing Faramir to continue his ministrations. When the hobbit began to relax, one of Faramir's hands slid down over Frodo's belly. Frodo's breath hitched and one of his eyes opened, but Faramir only ran his hand along the seam of Frodo's breeches, encouraging his cock to hardness.   
  
“'s not gonna work,” Frodo mumbled, rubbing his face against Faramir's chest.   
  
“You don't think so?” Faramir replied, reaching inside the placket to grasp the uninterested flesh. With his other hand, he kept up the gentle stroking motion on Frodo's nipple.   
  
Frodo squirmed in Faramir's lap. Not only was his cock beginning to rise, but his female bits felt a bit warm and started to throb slightly.   
  
“My bits... they feel all... warm,” Frodo murmured. He was starting to feel dizzy between the feelings under Faramir's hands and behind his balls.   
  
“Yeah?” Faramir whispered, his breath hot against Frodo's ear. His hand released Frodo's cock, slipping lower to cup the hobbit's bollocks gently.   
  
Frodo whimpered, but made no move to stop his lover.   
  
Faramir's fingers wormed ever-lower, brushing through the downy soft hair between Frodo's thighs. He felt the top of the slit, where the skin parted and sloped down to a small knot. Faramir played over this knot with his middle finger, grinning as Frodo let out a soft moan.  
  
“I believe I've found your clitoris, love.”  
  
Frodo bit his lip, blushing furiously. “So you have,” was all he could manage.   
  
Abruptly, Faramir took both of his hands out of the hobbit's clothing.   
  
“What are you doing?” Frodo asked, sounding desperate.   
  
“I'm taking you to the bedroom.” Faramir stood up with his arms full of pregnant hobbit, who shrieked at the sudden change of altitude.   
  
Faramir's long legs took them quickly to the bedroom, where he gently deposited Frodo in the middle of their bed. He wasted no time divesting himself of clothing until he stood nude, long and lean, his cock standing up. He walked to the bed, cock swaying with every step. He leaned down and took Frodo's mouth with his own, eliciting a gasp from the surprised hobbit.   
  
Methodically and steadily, Faramir undressed Frodo as well, until the hobbit's nude body, heavy with child, was laid out before him like a sumptuous feast. He knelt on the bed between Frodo's splayed thighs, tracing gentle fingertips over Frodo's rounded belly.   
  
“I shall never tire of seeing you like this,” he sighed, nuzzling his cheek against the smooth skin.   
  
Frodo squirmed uncomfortably. “I should hope you tire of it eventually. My body is far too sore and uncomfortable to bear this much longer. I should perhaps flee the walls of Minis Tirith if you ask for another child.”  
  
“Hush.”  
  
One of Faramir's hands trailed slowly up Frodo's leg, silencing the hobbit. Faramir drew back, his grey eyes smouldering in to Frodo's.   
  
“Can I look, now?” he asked softly.   
  
Frodo blushed, long eyelashes lowering over his deep blue eyes. He nodded.   
  
Faramir's gaze raked down Frodo's body slowly, hungrily, possessively. His eyes moved slowly, taking in every inch of his lover's nude body, especially the belly he had placed his seed inside. He swept his gaze lower, over Frodo's lovingly familiar cock – proportioned very much like his feet. He gently lifted the hobbits bollocks out of the way, and there was the mysterious new organ.   
  
It didn't resemble a woman's vagina, so much as a natural fold of skin behind Frodo's bollocks. Faramir's eyes flicked upward and he found the hobbit staring at him with a hooded gaze.   
  
“Go on,” Frodo said, his voice husky. His knees fell open completely, giving Faramir full access to the his most sensitive parts.   
  
Faramir ran his fingertips gently over the fold of skin; the light covering of hair was downy and soft, like that on Frodo's bollocks. He pressed his first two fingers into fold, sighing as he was met with wetness and heat.   
  
Faramir had had his share of lovers, both men and women. It was no secret he preferred men. However, Frodo's changing body made him desire the hobbit more than ever.   
  
As he felt his fingers slip between Frodo's folds, he felt himself stiffen completely. He scissored his fingers, sliding them up the length of the folds to reveal the knot of nerves he sought. He exhaled loudly through his nose when he saw it. He flicked his eyes up to Frodo's face again as he gently ran the pad of his thumb over the hobbit's clitoris.   
  
Frodo's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open.   
  
Faramir pressed harder, watching the muscles in Frodo's thighs tense. He lowered his face and gently licked across the small bud, savouring the tangy new taste of his lover. Frodo buried his hands in Faramir's long hair.   
  
“Do that again,” Frodo demanded through clenched teeth.   
  
Smiling, Faramir flicked his tongue out a second time, circling the tip around Frodo's clitoris. He pursed his lips, sucking the flesh gently in to his mouth.  
  
Frodo hands were clenching rhythmically in his hair, while he chanted a non-stop stream of nonsense.   
  
With his mouth firmly attached to the top of the folds, Faramir slid the fingers that were holding Frodo open back down to the entrance of the hobbit's birth canal. Faramir pressed his index finger inside, meeting more slickness and heat, rather than resistance. His finger slid in completely, a smooth slid that caused Frodo to let out a moan of approval.   
  
Faramir fucked his finger in and out a few times, keeping his mouth on Frodo's clitoris, before adding a second. The sound of Faramir's fingers squishing in and out of Frodo's body and the hobbit's ragged breaths filled the silence of the room.   
  
Faramir lifted his mouth long enough to ask “How's that?” as he corkscrewed his fingers inside the hobbit.   
  
Frodo's reply was garbled. “Nnnnn... don't stop.”  
  
Faramir built up a steady rhythm. Finger Frodo's birth canal felt nothing like fingering Frodo's arsehole. His birth canal actually began to open and relax, allowing Faramir to slid a third finger in beside the first two. Frodo's arsehole never allowed for more than two fingers, despite Faramir taking him back there with his cock.   
  
He turned his wrist palm-up and curled his fingers. He brushed against a rough spot and Frodo's back bowed as he howled in pleasure. _There_.   
  
Faramir began to thrust in earnest, dragging the tips of his fingers over Frodo's g-spot with every thrust. The copious amount of liquid flowing from Frodo's birth canal pooled in Faramir's palm, sliding down his wrist. The heady scent of it caused his cock to throb almost painfully against his belly. He lowered himself to the sheets in effort to get some friction on his erection.   
  
Over the course of several panting breaths peppered with moans and sighs, Frodo's birth canal clenched repeatedly around Faramir's fingers. A gush of hot liquid flowed into his mouth and the Man fought to keep his rhythm steady. He kept thrusting and sucking until Frodo pushed his face away, trembling thighs falling to the bed.   
  
Faramir gently pulled his fingers free of Frodo's birth canal, his hard cock reminding him that Frodo had gotten even tighter after his orgasm. Faramir sat up, smiling down at his post-coital lover.   
  
That's when he noticed Frodo's cock was still hard.   
  
Faramir sat back on his heels, regarding Frodo with hooded eyes. The hobbit lay spread out in front of him, chest heaving, thighs moist, and hard cock leaking onto his flat belly. His hands were still fisted in the bedsheets as he stared up at Faramir, eyes dilated with satisfaction and with desire.   
  
Faramir’s lips curved into a smile. “Are you not yet pleased, my insatiable hobbit?”  
  
Frodo took himself in hand, stroking slowly. “Do you not see the evidence before you?  
  
Faramir slid his large hands up the inside of Frodo’s thighs, rubbing his thmubs along the moistened crease at he juncture to his groin. “Would you like me to make love to you as I normally would…” One hand strayed to Frodo’s rear, stroking the puckered opening gently, “…or would you prefer we try something new?” This time, his fingertips skated higher, tracing the damp entrance to Frodo’s birth canal.   
  
“Just take me,” Frodo panted, hand speeding up on his length.   
  
Faramir still Frodo’s movements with one hand, while the first finger of his other hand dipped slightly inside the hobbit. “Patience, my love.”  
  
Frodo groaned, allowing Faramir to pull his hand away. The Man sat back, revealing a slightly flagging erection. “I would have you taste me,” he said, spreading his thighs farther to allow the hobbit room.   
  
Frodo shifted himself and crawled forward until he was on his belly in front of Faramir. He looked up at Faramir with eyes so dilated, the blue looked almost black.   
  
“Go on,” Faramir said, his voice husky as he held the tip of his cock to Frodo’s lips. Frodo gently took the head inside his mouth. It was bigger than a hobbit’s length, obviously, and Frodo could only take about a third of it into his mouth, but Faramir enjoyed the pleasure none-the-less.   
  
Faramir sat back on his hands, allowing Frodo to take over completely. The hobbit replaced Faramir’s hand with his own, stroking to make up for the length he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Frodo kept his eyes on Faramir’s face as he licked around the head, enjoying the musky Man-smell of his lover. He slid back down, taking Faramir as far as he could into his mouth before pulling back with a small cough.  
  
“Sorry,” he said, his eyes beginning to water.   
  
“That’s just fine,” Faramir whispered, burying a hand in Frodo’s dark curls.   
  
Frodo wrapped one hand securely about Faramir’s cock to keep himself from going too deep. The other he used to stroke Faramir format he base, while his mouth paid special attention to the head. Faramir stared down at his beloved halfling. No pleasure he could derive from a Man would be delivered with the devotion and love that Frodo bestowed upon him. He felt his balls begin to tighten and cupped Frodo’s cheek, pushing him away gently.   
  
Frodo rolled onto his back, a more comfortable position, despite the pillow beneath his belly. Faramir stretched himself out beside the hobbit, taking Frodo into his arms so that Frodo’s back was to Faramir’s front. Faramir also grabbed the pillow Frodo left behind and eased it beneath the growing belly.   
  
“Thank you,” Frodo sighed, running a hand over his belly.   
  
“You are very welcome, my love,” Faramir answered, nuzzling his nose against Frodo’s cheek.   
  
Frodo made a noise of contentment and lifted his chin to give his lover more access. Faramir brought one hand u to cup Frodo’s breast, kneading it gently.   
  
“Oh,” Frodo said softly, his voice holding both surprise and anticipation.   
  
Faramir worked his other hand beneath the hobbit to pull him flush against his chest. Frodo let out a squeak as Faramir’s arousal settled between the cheeks of his buttocks.   
  
“Not like that, love,” Faramir whispered, “Not tonight.”  
  
The hand kneading his breasts slid down over his belly, stopping briefly to stroke his arousal. Faramir slid his hand further, gently probing Frodo’s birth canal once more.   
  
“I would have you lift your top leg onto the pillow,” Faramir said, helping Frodo do just that, to give the Man ample access to Frodo’s nether regions.   
  
This time Faramir reach for Frodo from behind, sliding first one, and then two fingers into the hobbit’s birth canal. Frodo tossed his head back at the feeling of the new angle.   
  
“This is probably going to hurt, Frodo,” Faramir said, “it is you first time, after all.”  
  
“I care not,” Frodo sighed, rocking himself against Faramir’s fingers. The sliding of Faramir’s fingers felt wonderful, but it left Frodo aching to be filled. He twisted on hand in Faramir’s hair, the other in the sheet beneath them.   
  
“Are you ready?” Faramir asked, giving a twist to his fingers that caused Frodo to cry out.  
  
“Yes! Oh, yes! Faramir, please!”   
  
Faramir grinned against Frodo’s neck. If the tightness around his finger was any indication, Frodo’s birth canal was going to feel amazing around his cock. He gave one final thrust, careful to drag his fingertips against Frodo’s g-spot and pulled them out completely. The hobbit gave a low shuddering groan and tightened his fingers in Faramir’s hair.   
  
“Breathe,” Faramir said, stroking Frodo from flank to thigh. He waited until the hobbit’s breathing calmed somewhat before taking himself in hand. He gently nudged the head of his cock between the warm folds of Frodo’s thighs.   
  
“Oh,” the hobbit gasped softly.  
  
“Are you still with me?” Faramir asked, steadying himself. He bit down gently on the top of Frodo’s pointed ear. Frodo arched in pleasure, inadvertently pushing the arousal between his legs closer to its goal. “Tell me if it’s too much.”  
  
Faramir placed his free hand on Frodo’s hip to anchor himself as he used his other to press just the tip of his erection into Frodo’s birth canal. “All right?” he grunted, feeling heat more exquisite than anything he’d ever felt before.   
  
Frodo hummed in response.   
  
“Frodo? All right?”  
  
“Yes, yes. Come on,” Frodo said distractedly, loosening the hand in Faramir’s hair to pat his bare hip.   
  
Faramir grinned, rocking the tip of himself into Frodo’s body. He pulled back slightly, wetting himself and pushed in further until he was nearly halfway inside. Frodo’s hand gripped the Man’s hip harder.   
  
“Stop,” Frodo gasped.  
  
“Easy. I’m not moving. Just breathe.” Faramir pressed kisses to Frodo’s neck and rolled the hobbit’s nipples between his thumbs.   
  
When Frodo’s breathing sped up again, Faramir pulled back a bit and _slid_ forward in a rush of heat and slickness. He held Frodo to him, feeling the hobbit’s body throbbing around him. He reached down, taking Frodo’s flagging erection in hand. Frodo gave a small grunt and arched his back, pressing himself back onto Faramir’s length.   
  
“Like that?” Faramir grinned into Frodo’s neck.   
  
“Yeah,” Frodo panted, his voice little more than a breathy puff.   
  
Faramir twisted his hand up and down Frodo’s erection, drawing him back to hardness. He ran his thumb over the slit at the top, drawing a moan from Frodo’s throat.   
  
“Are you ready?” Faramir asked, as he stroked Frodo steadily and firmly. His large hand nearly covered the whole of Frodo’s shaft and the hobbit was nearly sobbing with pleasure when Faramir finally pulled out and gently thrust back inside.   
  
Frodo let out a small “Ooooh,” as Faramir’s length _dragged_ across each of the bumps and ridges inside his body. Faramir’s hand moved back to Frodo’s hip to steady himself as eh began to thrust steadily. Frodo was making little “ah, ah,” noises in time to Faramir’s thrusts that sent tremors through the Man’s belly and down his cock.   
  
“Frodo,” he panted.   
  
Frodo sighed.  
  
“Frodo,” Faramir said again, stilling his thrusts.   
  
“Wot?” Frodo groaned, shifting himself to get more friction inside his birth canal.   
  
Faramir slid out and sat up on his knees. His cock bobbed wet and lewd in front of him.   
  
“Can you get on your hands and knees?”  
  
Frodo looked over his shoulder at Faramir, but the snark died on his tongue at the sight of Faramir’s pale hand stroking his length.   
  
“I… yes.”  
  
Faramir stacked a couple pillows beneath Frodo’s belly to bolster him during their lovemaking.   
  
“All right?” Faramir asked softly.  
  
“Yes,” Frodo replied, lowering himself to his elbows.   
  
Faramir slid back in, slower this time, as the angle was deeper. He pushed inside until his bollocks were pressed snugly against Frodo’s.   
  
“Oh, please, move,” Frodo begged, wiggling his bottom enticingly.   
  
Faramir was not one to keep his lover waiting. He thrust in deeply, knowing he’d hit that special spot inside Frodo’s body. Sure enough, the hobbit arched his back and moaned loudly. Faramir grinned wolfishly as he took Frodo’s hips in his hands and began pumping steadily and sure into Frodo’ birth canal. Without warning, Frodo’s cock was suddenly shooting ropes of come over the bedclothes and his birth canal was squeezing Faramir’s cock compulsively, unlike anything he’d ever felt before.   
  
The feeling brought Faramir over the edge as well. He pulled out and collapsed next to Frodo, gathering his wits enough to help the hobbit onto his side. Faramir spooned up behind Frodo’s back, one hand on his breast, the other on his expanding belly.   
  
“I cannot believe we waited this long to try that.”  
  
Oddly, Frodo’s body seemed to have folded into the background, for the moment at least. Frodo hummed his agreement. There would be plenty of time later to see if lovemaking eased the cramps in his lower belly.


End file.
